Wrath and the Fires of Passion
by Zombiechii
Summary: AU where Roxas lives in a medieval time period, where Organization XIII are ancient gods, and he is sacrificed to Axel, the angry Fire Lord. However, things take a surprising turn and Axel has found his one true weakness. Akuroku Axel/Roxas shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**REQUEST BY TUMBLR USER cameoamalthea: I always wanted to see a slave fic, because I like power dynamic. Less BDSM more fantasy setting, like Roxas as tribute to god/or demon Axel**

Note: Okay so basically Roxas lives in a Roman-esque sort of time period where the members of Organization XIII are gods, and Axel is a fallen god. It's like a mythology sort of based on the KH story. He's not Satan or anything, so sorry if I accidentally reference that or something?

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

_I'm going to die here on this mountain, _Roxas thought, the white fabric of his tunic slapping his skin, wet and coated with sea-salt. His wrists ached from being tied, and his face was streaked with salty tears even though he'd sworn to his family he wouldn't cry. This was supposed to be an honor, to be chosen as a tribute to the Fire Lord. His people had practiced it for centuries, sacrificing the virgin boys to please him, the Fire Lord, the One Who Speaks in Flames.

Except now he'd been chosen. The village elders had come to their home in the middle of the night, bound his wrists and ankles with a thick, itchy rope and left him on the cliff by the sea, left him there to be devoured. In the distance, he could see the heart-shaped moon glowing faintly through the clouds.

Nobody living had ever seen the Fire Lord. Only those who'd perished the way he was about to, at His mercy. There were rumors and tales, of how he was as beautiful as a fallen angel, how he'd come from the Thirteen Members of their faith and been cast aside after he rebelled, then unleashed his wrath on their city. The only way to keep peace was the sacrifices every decade or so.

Roxas closed his eyes against the relentless sea washing over him on the rocks, choking out a cry for help that echoed off the mountaintops. He was alone, tied to an enormous boulder, and he was going to die, alone.

The first rays of sun grew pink-orange on the horizon, and then the blazing orb rose high in the sky, shining merciless heat upon him. Hours had passed, and the anticipation, the suspense, was enough to kill him by itself. Before, he'd been standing, but now Roxas sat crumpled against the boulder, defeated, weak, waiting for death to come.

"You dare to disrespect your duty as sacrifice? You dare not kneel before I, the Conjurer of Flame, the One Who Speaks in Fire, He Who Burns All?"

Roxas trembled like an infant, raising his face slowly in the direction of the voice. It was a beautiful voice, like that which one has lost on the shores of dream, and the Fire Lord spoke but his lips did not move, and Roxas heard the echoes of snapping embers in his mind, felt a tickle of heat at the nape of his neck that traveled along his shoulders and down the length of his spine. The Fiery One was standing not a yard from where he sat captive, cloaked in a dark robe with a hood shading his eyes.

"I said _kneel_!" He cried, and Roxas scrambled to kneel before him.

"That's better. Now, what's your name, my pet?"

"R-Roxas..." he stammered, trying to avoid the gaze boring into him.

The Fire Lord stepped closer, the swish of his cloak such a small sound, yet still audible over the crash of the waves around them.

"Roxas..." he repeated the name slowly, like he was tasting a savory dish. "Why do your people continue this tradition so? Ah, well, I suppose fear reigns supreme in many cases. You want to ask me what I mean, but you're afraid to speak, aren't you? Don't fear, my pet. I'm going to tell you a secret."

Roxas watched in fearful awe as the fallen god standing before him knelt just in front of him and removed his hood, revealing his features. He was the most beautiful man ever seen, with hair the color of flames and eyes the color of polished emeralds. _Secret?_ he wondered, but dared not voice his curiosity. The Fire Lord would speak as he chose.

"Your citizens have offered me a total of sixty-seven sacrifices in the past seven centuries. I killed some. Fourteen, to be exact. That was in my time of rage. After I'd been cast aside by the one you call Mighty, the weakling who dared toy with hearts, the First of the Thirteen. I despised the Thirteen, and I was disgusted by humanity's ignorance. I craved flesh, and blood, and I could only be pleased by sacrifice. But I grew bored, mortal. Bored. Things changed. The generations who began the tradition of sacrifice have all become nothing more than ghosts, wisps of memory, bones in the earth decayed to nothing. My rage was quenched easily, and the Thirteen fell from power eventually, for the most part."

He circled Roxas, running his slender fingers along the boulder and leaving a trail of sparks where his hands touched. Roxas' blue eyes watered with terror, his breath came in ragged gasps. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He stood once again, though still bound, and glared at the Fiery One with no shame. "Don't toy with me! Why do you tell me this? It is no business of mine, no business of mortals! Dare you disrespect my honor as a man, the honor of my family, by delaying the sacrifice I have been offered as?!" Yes, his pride, his patriotism, gave him the strength to stare into the emerald eyes of a fallen god with defiance. His heart thundered in his chest and he waited to be struck down, praying that death would be quick.

The Fire Lord _laughed_.

"Don't you see, mortal boy, Roxas? I'm telling you, you're not going to die at my hand. You are going to live beyond this day, that I swear upon. I have released the past fifty-three sacrifices like yourself, and they return to the world, venture to a new city, form a new identity, and live on. As shall you."

"I... I don't understand, Fiery One..." Roxas said quietly, his face wrought with pain and confusion.

"My true name is Axel, and you address me as such."

"Axel..."

"Even if I were to accept sacrifices, you would be unsuited. What would your family, your elders think, if they knew the reason you're a virgin? Not as pure as they imagined you to be?"

"I have never had the flesh of a woman -!"

"Ah, ah, ah," Axel waved a finger as one might to a naughty child. "Don't spit your half-truths at me, boy. I know the flesh you have lusted after. I see all that happens in your city."

Roxas stared at him defiantly. He wanted to protest, but the Fire Lord knew the truth. He had no reason to be ashamed, not here, in this moment of mortal and all-seeing.

"Though you entertain me so, I am going to release you, Roxas, son of warrior Sora. Your city will shame you if you return, so I'd advise you to seek life somewhere else from this day forward."

"N-No! No, you can't! I have nowhere else to go, please, Fiery One, devour me as I deserve, if I have failed my city then I have failed myself!" he begged, tugging at the ropes that were starting to rub his skin raw.

"I will not kill you."

"Then take me as your own! I only wish to serve and die a noble man. Though against my will, I came here to please a god, and that is what I'll do." He regretted the words almost instantly, knowing he was speaking out of fear.

Axel snapped his fingers and the ropes dissolved to ash, freeing him. Roxas fell to his knees, ribs quaking as he struggled for breath. He stared up at the immortal in front of him through his straw-colored hair and waited.

"Very well then. You have made your choice. But know this, man, one as powerful as myself only holds slaves in a life contract. Do you accept this fate?"

He nodded grimly.

Axel grabbed Roxas by the arm roughly and raised him to his feet, pressing their lips together in a warm kiss. "Then the contract is sealed."

He was taken to Axel's chambers - a palace encrusted with countless rubies consisting of architecture beyond even Greek and Roman beauty. It was high on a mountaintop deep in the lands where man dared not to travel, surrounded by silence.

Roxas was kept in a small room with a simple but elegant bed which had sheer curtains draped around it and velvet pillows adorning the head. The room had no doors, and only one plain window. He was hesitant to sleep, but finally exhaustion overcame him, and he slept, his mind full of terrors he imagined the Fire Lord would make a slave endure.

He came for him on the second night, appearing from the darkness itself with a burst of shadows.

Roxas was jolted into wakefulness by a sudden heat on his cheeks, only to find Axel was standing over him with a harsh smile, brilliant green eyes meeting his the moment he awoke.

"What do you want?"

"I am your master and you shall address me as so."

"What do you want, master Axel?"

"Undress."

"What?"

"Do you not perform to my command?"

Hesitantly, Roxas sat up and removed his tunic, then lying exposed on the cool bedsheets. His face grew red and he tried to cover himself, but Axel gently moved his hand away.

"You possess a fire in you I have not seen for many, many years. You have pride, and strength, and for the first time in eons, I find myself controlled by desire."

He kissed Roxas' lips, then his chest, then each of his ribs individually. Each kiss felt like the warmth of a fire on a long winter's night on Roxas' skin, and he closed his eyes slowly, trying not to feel ashamed of the pleasure.

"Do not fear," Axel reassured him, kissing his lips again. "Embrace me."

Overcome with the urge to serve, the urge to please, to bring fire to those emerald eyes, Roxas wrapped his arms around the red-haired man and watched with reverence as he removed his black cloak. The body of a god, the form of perfection, the figure of worship, held him close and stroked his hair, leaving warmth wherever he touched.

"Are you afraid of me, mortal?" Axel whispered, curling his lips into a mischievous cat-like grin.

Instead of answer, Roxas kissed his chest delicately, then stroked his cheek with trembling fingers. Never before had he so strongly felt desire such as this.

Suddenly, Axel rose from the bed, smiling, and began to don his cloak again. "I will not corrupt you tonight, Roxas," he said quietly, looking slightly sad. "It is unfair of me to use my powers when you are most vulnerable. Our desire should be shared, not forced. I have learned this much in my centuries of wisdom." And with that, he disappeared in a mass of shadows, leaving Roxas alone once again.

The moment he was gone, Roxas felt cold and sickly. Ashamed. Embarrassed. He hadn't _really_ wanted to embrace him, had he? No, the Fire Lord had been using tricks and magic to implant the idea into his mind, plant the seed of desire and grow it for his satisfaction. He curled up in the blankets and buried his face in a velvet pillow, feeling violated and forsaken.

The Fiery Lord did not visit for many nights afterwards, but he left him gifts and trinkets on the bedside table, which he awoke to find every morning. Usually it was gemstones, but occasionally Roxas would wake to find a new tunic, or sandals, or rare foods. He was only removed from his room when it was mealtime, as it became his duty to prepare and serve Axel's meals. Being raised by a family of mostly bakers and farmers, Roxas knew his way around food. Each night, Axel was pleased with supper, and insisted Roxas join him for the meal. At first, they spoke little while eating, with Axel just watching his every move silently. But after a while, Axel began to speak more, to share his stories and tales, revealing his heart to Roxas.

Once, there had been the mighty Thirteen, the holy, the ones who harnessed hearts and souls and gained strength through purity, the ones who restored balance to the great Kingdom Hearts where lost hearts gathered, the ones who protected and loved humanity because love gave them power once a heart had lived its life.

But the most powerful of the Thirteen grew dark, and there was corruption among them. A battle ensued, one long forgotten by humans but still recalled by the gods and demigods and fairy-folk that walked the Earth. Several of the Thirteen were destroyed in Oblivion. Axel and a few others had rebelled from the original Thirteen and fallen after the war, existing in solitude ever since and living off of hearts offered in prayer.

Axel mentioned his loneliness a lot. Often, he made comments such as "Nice to have company around this empty place", and "You grace me with your presence, you do," and "For once it is not the sound of my own footsteps and voice I hear echoing these halls." Immortal or not, Axel was a man who longed for company and interaction, bored of centuries alone where all he came across only met him with fear. Roxas treated him politely, at first only because he had to, but soon it was by choice. The two of them made fine companions.

One night, months after first sealing their contract, he returned to Roxas' chambers with the sound of popping flames, and he sat up in bed groggily, looking around to see Axel standing beside the bed.

"Do you forgive me, mortal?"

"Forgive you, master?"

"For using my powers to create false desire, the second night after I brought you to this place. You were angry with me, were you not? Are you still?"

Roxas shook his head slowly. "Even gods have a time of weakness. But I have been living with you for many months now, and at mealtimes you have shared your heart with me. I know now that you are lonely, and your intentions are pure. I believe from what you have told me that you are as beautiful of a soul within as you appear on the outside." He spoke with truth, and dignity, and his eyes cleared of sleepiness as the words left his mouth.

"Oh, fool..." Axel sat upon the bed beside Roxas' legs, and even through the blanket the blond could feel the warmth his powers gave off.

"You call me fool, master?"

The Fire Lord shook his head slowly. "You say you have seen my heart. You are wrong. Though me and my former peers survive on the power of hearts, we ourselves do not have hearts. This is why we need hearts to survive, you see. Without the borrowed strength from hearts given in prayer and sacrifice, I would disappear. For all of my existence, I have felt hollow, and never have I heard the sound of a heartbeat within my own ribcage. And never will I still. But you..."

He crawled onto the bed now, one leg on each side of Roxas' hips. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, then whispered, "You make me feel like I could have a heart. Your purity, your passion, your kindness, is so strong. You have the strongest heart I have ever encountered in my endless days. This is why I admire you, Roxas. You make me feel alive, you make me feel whole. You're a beautiful man, Roxas, and I can only beg you to be mine."

"I do as you wish, you know that."

"This is a decision I leave for you to make, Roxas. I will not corrupt you, I will not force myself upon you, I will not project my lust and desire into your mind as before. No spells, no trickery. I ask you, now, would such a strong man as yourself ever forgive me for what I have done, and take someone as weak as myself?"

"You're far from weak," Roxas insisted, sitting up and holding Axel's face in his hands. "You are mighty, you are a god, and you are beautiful. My heart is yours if only you will treasure it."

They kissed then, passionately, in the moonlight filtering in through the single window. Soon, they were both undressed, and this time, Roxas' longing was his own. He held Axel close, hands wandering over hot skin. It didn't matter if Axel was God, or Man, or Nobody. He was flame, and shadows, and power, and Roxas was his.

* * *

**SOOOO there will definitely be a second chapter of this, if not more. I hope you enjoy! Thank you to my readers and thank you tumblr user cameoamalthea for your unique request that inspired this fic :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so SO happy with this story, it's so easy to write, the ideas just kind of flow out onto the page. Now I just need to see some fanart for it and my life will be complete. I really love putting all of this into a mythology viewpoint, and a little more of it will be explained in this chapter. I love to read your reviews, so don't be shy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

The other Gods and mythologies did not approve of them as lovers. They threatened to strip Axel of his powers, to which he responded with _I dare you_. He cared not for immortality knowing his dear Roxas was but only human. However, upon this realization, Axel created a spell that he cast upon Roxas, which left him forever young and un-aging as long as he was in the palace of around Axel himself, though he was still mortal. One, two, three years passed and neither man nor god changed in appearance. They prepared meals together now, and Roxas helped tidy up the palace, and they shared many nights together. Axel even created a door for Roxas to enter and exit his own chambers as he pleased now. Roxas missed the city Bastion and his family dearly, but he was able to find happiness there in the palace of rubies with the Fire Lord at his side.

Though an outcast, Axel was still a god. He was worshipped and feared, and occasionally a demigod or some of the fairy-folk like Heartless and Dusks would come to him for favors, pleading, begging, offering their most valuable possessions in return. They would arrive from within the heart of the city Bastion, and the Town of Twilight, and distant lands like Agrabah and Atlantica, and worlds that never were. Roxas was not allowed at these meetings, but he would observe through a cracked door, or listen with his ear pressed against the wall. Usually, Axel's visitors asked for wealth, or power, or sex, or all three. These, he would grant for a high price and off the travelers would go. However, sometimes, wise men would visit seeking knowledge, and Axel would share it with them as a reward for their journey.

One most unusual guest, however, was no more than an ordinary man. He was frail, and walked with a limp, and held his arm tenderly, which seemed oddly familiar. Roxas watched from the shadows as he cautiously entered the palace and reached the impressive chamber Axel used for such guests. The door was open a few inches behind him once he entered, and Roxas stared through the gap, wondering how in the world such a frail man had survived the trek through the mountains to reach the godly palace. Through the opening, he could see Axel, wearing his black robes as usual, with his hood masking his face in shadow. He sat atop a high white throne, at least eight feet above the ground. The visitor stumbled forward and kneeled below him, his muscles quivering with the sudden movement.

"What is it you seek here, wanderer?" Axel boomed from his throne, staring down upon the old man.

"Please, it's my wife, Fiery One, I beg of you a favor, my family have been of loyal faith to you for generations, and now I am at your mercy."

"Speak your request, mortal man."

"My wife, Kairi, lies on her deathbed, Fire Lord. No miracle man nor clergy can save her, she is beyond their assistance. I implore you, I plead, I beg, that you as a god may heal her. Our child was a sacrifice to you several years ago, and now I ask, please, you've had his life, please allow my wife a few spare years more."

Roxas' blue eyes grew wide, suddenly realizing why the man had seemed so familiar. It was his father who stood in the great hall before him, unaware of his presence. He'd aged so poorly in the last few years that he'd become hardly recognizable. When Roxas had last seen him, his father had only had silver flecks in his brown hair. Now, it was entirely gray, and his hairline was receding. Would he be as unfamiliar himself, having not aged at all in the time passed?

The corner of Axel's mouth twitched and he drummed his fingers on the armrest of his throne, clearly knowing that the son the man spoke of was none other than Roxas. "Your son was the boy called Roxas, correct?" he asked, staring down at his kneeling father.

The old man nodded weakly.

"I remember him. He died nobly, with pride for his people and honor for his family. For that, I will help you." He looked directly at where Roxas stood on the edge of the doorway, and Roxas smiled with gratitude.

With a wave of purplish smoke and shadows, Axel vanished from his seat on the white throne and reappeared before his guest holding a small vial that appeared to contain a boiling orange liquid. "You have traveled far, and I believe you are a respectable man. Take this, and present it to your wife. She must drink three drops a night until the vial is empty. Now, return to her in peace, mortal man." He handed Roxas' father the elixir and touched his shoulder with one hand, and both of them disappeared from the room. Within moments, Axel appeared again, this time at Roxas' side.

"Where did you take him?"

"Back to the city entrance. He was aged and weak, I don't believe he would have survived the long journey back home."

He began to walk away, and Roxas stared after him. Finally, he called out, "Thank you, Axel."

He spun around, lowering his hood. "For what?"

"For helping my father. For saving my mother. Thank you."

The two of them were silent for a moment. "Do you miss them? Your family, your city? Would you rather be there than with me?"

Roxas shook his head slowly. "I am your slave, we made a deal, I am yours and I remain here," he responded, his expression growing soft.

"You and I both very well know that I would not stop you from leaving if that is what you desired. You could go back home, say I trapped you and you escaped. You'd be welcomed home a hero."

"I don't need to be a hero. I only wish to serve you, master Axel. You give my heart joy, and in turn that gives you strength and happiness of your own. We complete each other, you and I. It does not matter how we came to meet. I am at your side, and here I stay."

"You're too kind to me, Roxas."

That night, the two of them, man and god, human and fire incarnate, sat on one of the palace's many balconies and gazed out upon the sun setting over the mountains. They had been silent for quite some time up there, so it took Roxas by surprise when Axel spoke, his voice soft and full of adoration.

"Hey, Roxas? Bet you don't know why the sun sets red. You see, light is made up of lots of colors, and out of all those colors, red is the one that travels the farthest. I am the fire in the sun, Roxas. I am the warmth on your back and the red on the horizon. If ever we are apart, know that I am with you every sunset and sunrise, and I will travel the distance of continents to be at your side once more."

"Why would we ever part, Axel?"

Axel just stared out at the sinking sun, his eyes glistening red and green. "Let us hope we never do, my beloved."

* * *

Sometimes, on his darkest days, Axel would succumb to fits of rage, and Roxas would flee to his own chambers in fear, listening to the sounds of destruction beyond his door. The Fire Lord would thrust fireballs here and there, smashing into windows and walls and furniture. He would scream something about a place called Pompeii, and shout profanities and taunts to names lost in Oblivion, and curse humanity.

Attracted to the commotion and the surge of power, Dusks and Heartless and other mysterious fairy-folk would swarm around the palace, scratching at the walls and clawing at the windows trying to enter. Fortunately, the never could, and Axel never harmed anyone in his anger. But these were the only times Roxas feared him. And when his rage had subsided, Roxas would rush to his side, and embrace him, and fill him with love again.

"Why do you not fear me, why do you not abandon me? I am a monster, I am ruthless, I only know how to destroy..." Axel would whimper, sinking to the floor when Roxas ran to him.

"The Creator Namine has pictured and shifted the universe and this world as She pleased. Everything happens as She has planned, and She has drawn my lips on your lips, and written my story into yours, and I will never leave your side," he would respond calmly, burying his face into Axel's chest.

Roxas had been with Axel for nearly a decade now, and his dedication and loyalty to his love was always unchanging. These fits of destruction grew less frequent, thankfully. Axel seemed to be at peace. That is - until it was time for the next sacrifice from the city of Bastion.

The Fiery One was quiet over their evening meal one night, and Roxas, not wishing to displease him, remained silent as well. Axel had not eaten a bite (Roxas wasn't sure, still, if his master even _needed_ to eat, but he didn't dare ask). Suddenly, in a hushed breath, the red-haired god said, "The next sacrifice is at dawn tomorrow."

Roxas, mid-bite, lowered his cutlery and his eyes grew wide. "It is? It's been a decade already? I feel as if I've been here mere hours some days..."

"I must go alone, and I will free the boy as I have many others. It only troubles me that your people continue this."

"They believe it is your wish to take sacrifices, so you do not destroy their city," Roxas replied, resuming eating. "They need fear to fuel their faith."

"But why? No other member of the Thirteen takes sacrifices except The First, the Dark One, Xemnas. The Creator Namine accepts tributes in animals, not humans."

"You demanded it centuries ago, did you not? You never told them to stop such a practice. They fear and revere you and only wish to guarantee a decade of protection."

"This must end! Through these years together, you have shown me that love is by far more powerful than fear. I take strength from hearts full of purity, and happiness - not blackened by fear."

"What are you going to do, master?" Roxas inquired curiously, taking another bite of his meal and watching as Axel stood abruptly, knocking his chair back.

"I'm going to end this." At with that, he vanished, leaving Roxas to finish eating alone.

He did not see the Fire Lord again until the next dawn had passed and the sun was climbing into the sky. He was repairing a cracked window when Axel appeared beside him, a grim look on his face.

"What did you do with the sacrifice? Nothing too extreme, I hope?" he asked instantly, knowing Axel had just returned from the boulder where they had first met.

"I branded him with a circle over his heart to symbolize wholeness and completion of the heart and soul, then sent him home with my message. No more sacrifices. I grow from love and unity, and no longer rely my existence on fear and destruction. He's speaking in the town square right now to his people. His mother is crying. They don't all believe him, but a change has begun."

"How do you..." Roxas trailed off, looking at the rays of sun coming through the red stained-glass window he was mending. "Right. All-seeing sun and all that."

Axel smiled and leaned down to kiss first his forehead, then his lips. "Yes, my pet. Now... to celebrate."

* * *

"Master Axel, would you answer a question for me, to satisfy my curiosity?"

The two of them sat perched on the balcony of one of the palace's highest turrets, staring out over the sunset. Two years had passed since the last sacrifice, and Axel grew stronger and happier each day as words of kindness and prayers spread through the city far below the mountains, and the hearts of the faithful fed him power.

The Fire Lord glanced over at him, emerald eyes glassy with the reflection of the sun in them. "What is it, Roxas?"

"Will you tell me more about the Thirteen? How were you created? Why do you so rarely speak of the others? Why do you each rule your own domains now?"

"That was more than one question, but I will give you answers," Axel replied with a small chuckle, lacing his fingers into Roxas'. "The Thirteen originally consisted of Xemnas, the master of sorcery and darkness, and Nothingness. He was the First, created by Namine from the husk of a Nobody to help her create humanity. Then there came the other twelve, created as the needs of the universe grew. There was the Second, Xigbar, master of space and assistant of Time, who also became the god of archery. Then the Third, who was Xaldin, master of wind and air. And the Fourth, Vexen, ruler of science and ice, oddly enough. The Fifth was Lexaeus, master of earth and nature. The Sixth, Zexion, ruled over dreams and illusions. Seventh came Saix, master of the moon, and then number Eight - me - Axel, god of fire and the sun."

"You were the Eighth created?"

"Yes, Roxas. Namine created us as the things we ruled were created, and needed us to control them. Now, the Ninth was Demyx, master of music. Tenth, Luxord, the one who assisted Namine in the creation of fate. Eleventh was Marluxia, the earth-reaper with the power of flowers. Then the Twelfth was Larxene, the first goddess Namine created, who was master of lightning and storms. Then, lastly, long after the others had been created, the Creator Namine gave us Xion, the second goddess, the master of wisdom, friendship, and memory."

"Wow, I never knew that much about all of the Thirteen... in my city, we are only taught about, well, you, really."

"Am I boring you?"

"No, no! Go on, it's interesting, I insist!" he stared intently at his loved, who was lost gazing into the sun, digging into memories from eons ago.

"Very well. I have told you before that there was corruption, and a battle, you know that much. Traitors had already begun to form, there were plans to overthrow Namine herself growing in dark minds among us. Six of us Thirteen were sent into Oblivion to discover more about humanity and memories, but the project went wrong, and I was the only one who escaped alive. Marluxia, Larxene, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus were all destroyed, and Namine took on their powers and responsibilities. They were all corrupt, and She did not want to re-create them. Following their deaths, chaos broke out among the remaining members, and war followed. We were scattered to our own distant corners of the world, and we are united no longer. There are only three others who I speak with now, when necessary - Saix, Demyx, and Xion. And Namine no longer speaks to any of us."

"Why have I not met these other three?"

"Our interactions are far and few between, and they do not approve of my love with a mortal man such as yourself."

"Oh..." he lowered his gaze, suddenly feeling ashamed. Often, he felt himself to be a burden to Axel because he was only human, while Axel was a magnificent and immortal god. He feared that eventually, it would bring misfortune upon them. But he quickly masked his sorrow with a forced smile. "Thank you for sharing these tales with me, Axel. I know that you have just imparted knowledge upon me that required a great deal of trust." He leaned his head on Axel's shoulder and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as the sun disappeared behind the mountain peaks.

* * *

**There will be at least one more chapter after this, if not more ^_^ thank you to my readers, and don't hesitate to leave reviews! Your thoughts and ideas are important to me. After all, this fic wouldn't exist without the story request I got!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I did a lot of planning last night, and there's going to be AT LEAST six chapters of content total, that is if I don't think of other things to put in. We're finally going to meet someone new in this chapter. Read, review, and enjoy! :)**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Fifteen years had passed since Roxas and the fire god had met. They existed in routine, though neither of them grew bored of each other's company. If anything, Axel and Roxas fell more in love each time they laid eyes on one another. They'd spend hours together wandering the endless halls of the palace, and Axel would recount days in history, telling stories of creation and answering the new questions that Roxas would ask him. Axel had lived since the world's creation, and he wanted to share each and every moment of his existence. Roxas would listen intently to every word, every syllable, soaking up the information like it was music to his ears. They watched the sunset together as often as possible, from every angle of every balcony the palace had to offer.

They journeyed together, sometimes. Not as often as Roxas would like, however. Transporting them both in a whirlwind of swirling shadows, Axel would take him to distant cities, or green forests, or faraway lands where they could see water as far as the horizon. Whenever Axel traveled alone, Roxas would climb to one of the highest balconies of the palace and take comfort in the sun's rays upon his face, knowing that the Fire Lord was with him always.

Usually, Axel would never be distant for long. He would always return to his love's side within a fortnight. He would return in the darkness of the night, when Roxas was deep in slumber, and he would wake him with a gentle, passionate kiss and a tender embrace. The two of them would make love, moonlight from the window trailing over pale skin like threads of silver.

Several years ago, Roxas had finally questioned Axel as to why they did not rest in the same chamber together. The Fiery One had admitted, appearing distant and forlorn, that he did not sleep. Afterwards, though, Axel would often appear at Roxas' bedside in the night and lay with him as Roxas drifted into dreams. The warmth of Axel's body would comfort and soothe him, and if the red-haired man was not there after dawn, Roxas would awaken feeling cold and incomplete. He would leap from his bed and immediately go in search of the god in the palace, in need of a good-morning kiss. Axel had become his everything, and the loneliness whenever they were apart was stronger than any kind of melancholy he'd known before.

And that is why, when Axel announced he would be leaving for an indeterminate amount of time, Roxas felt his heart sink.

The two of them were sitting down for their evening meal when Axel suddenly grew quiet and placed his cutlery down on the table. He took Roxas' hand, and in a soft voice, told him, "Roxas, my pet, my beloved, there's something I fear I must tell you, and it can not be put off any longer."

Roxas grew still, immediately overcome with a sense of dread, because it was not often that he saw Axel looking so morose. He swallowed the food in his mouth and went still, eyes wide, waiting for Axel to speak more.

"I'm afraid there is a great war on the horizon, one between several powerful countries. Armies are gathering, and a battle will commence within the next few nights, after the first strike is made."

"Why do you tell me this?" Roxas repositioned his hand in Axel's so that their fingers were intertwined and gave an affectionate squeeze, pursing his lips in a worried frown.

"One of the countries consists of a great number of humans who worship and rely on me. I must travel to this battlefield and give them strength. The gods themselves are being held up against one another. It is going to be dangerous, and I therefore this is a journey you must remain behind for."

"You're... going to war?" Roxas hadn't been too concerned, for the most part, until Axel had mentioned the other gods. He'd heard the stories - he knew that gods were very well capable of wiping each other from existence if competition resulted in a battle to the death.

"Yes, I must. I will return to you as soon as I am no longer a necessary presence, but even I do not know how long I will be apart from you. A war of this scale has not raged for centuries."

"Oh, master Axel," Roxas spoke on a low breathe, resorting back to formality as he often did when he was frightened or unhappy, "How will I stand to be alone for so long a time?"

"You will not be alone, Roxas. I am with you always, remember? In the red rays of the sunset, in the blazing fires of high noon, I am with you, watching over you."

"I will think of you at dusk," Roxas told him, squeezing his hand again, "And try to stay strong waiting for your return."

"That is not all, though. I have consulted one of my fellow Thirteen whom I am still on good terms with... and the goddess Xion has agreed to take you in as company in her own domain while I am away."

"Xion?"

"Yes, my dear. She is the goddess of wisdom, friendship, and memory. Because of this, I feel her most suited to cure your lonely boredom. You will enjoy her company, I am sure of this."

Roxas nodded weakly, though all he could think of was how awful it would be to not only be apart from Axel, but to also be taken away from the ruby palace, the only familiar place he knew these days.

"I am sorry this must be done," the Fire Lord said sadly, his emerald eyes full of dismay. "I should have spoken to you of this sooner, but I knew it would only cause you pain. I did not wish for you to spend our last days together, for a while, dreading my departure. I leave at dawn."

"At _dawn_?!" Roxas cried, standing suddenly. "You leave me with so little time to savor your company before you are gone?"

"I'm sorry, Roxas -"

"Please, I beg of you, don't waste these last hours on apologies." His expression softened, and he all but threw himself upon Axel, locking his arms tight around him. "You're selfish sometimes, you know."

Axel frowned, but kissed the top of his head, trailing kissed down his forehead and eventually meeting his lips. "I will miss you, and these are the memories I will cling to in the days I am gone."

Roxas let a smile play across his face, food completely forgotten by now. "Then I will give you the best memories possible before dawn."

* * *

Roxas had fully intended to wake before dawn and give Axel one last farewell kiss, but when he awoke, the warm arms around him were gone, and Axel was nowhere to be found. He thrust himself from the bed and nearly fell running through the long, echoing hallways, calling Axel's name with a tremor in his voice. Shafts of sunlight speckled the air with dust motes, and Axel was long gone.

The blond sank to his knees, the white fabric of his tunic pooling on the ground around them. He did not weep, for there was none to hear him. Instead, he sat upon the cold stone floor, wallowing in his agony, wondering why Axel hadn't properly said goodbye. But he knew, of course, that a true goodbye would have been far too painful for either of them to endure.

"When you are ready to leave this place, please, do say so. I have duties to attend to in my own domain."

Roxas nearly toppled over in the process of whipping around towards the sound of a female voice. He turned to see a girl, whose physical appearance was slightly younger than his own, and who was perhaps an inch or two shorter than him. She had hair the color of midnight and sapphire-blue eyes that seemed like they held oceans of knowledge, containing mysteries of the universe. She crossed her arms when Roxas turned to see her, and he realized she was donned in a black cloak similar to the one Axel wore.

"Are you... the goddess Xion?" he asked, though the answer was clear.

"So informal you are, goodness. Most refer to me as the Wise One, or the Knowledge Bearer, or the Mistress of Memory... however, given the company you keep, I will excuse your rudeness. Now, really, we must be going, mortal."

He stood slowly, but was stable once upright. Xion extending a hand out towards him, and he took it cautiously. The moment their fingers touched, the air whipped and swirled around them, and all went dark, and in mere moment all was solid again and Roxas found himself standing somewhere new. It had felt the same as when Axel transported him places, which at first had been frightening, but he was long accustomed to it by now.

He took a moment to observe his new surroundings, instantly curious. Clearly, he was inside the heart of a palace, but it was far different than the Fire Lord's domain. While he was familiar with warm tones, rubies encrusted into arches, and torches lit every few feet, Xion's domain was colored in ivory, silver, and obsidian. There were high, arched windows with stained-glass images all around, and while it had been dawn before, he now saw the bright sunlight of midday. Axel had taught him before that time was different on separate sections of the planet, but it still took him by surprise. Seeing the change forced him to realize just how far from home he was now.

"I have prepared a guest chamber for you down this hall, six doors down and on your left. I have many things to attend to, so I apologize I won't be able to entertain you as my guest just yet. However, I have heard much about you, and I would like to speak this evening." Xion smoothed the wrinkles in her cloak and smiled. It took Roxas by surprise, seeing someone who appeared so young speak so formally. Before he could say anything in response, she held out a hand at arm's length, gave a flick of her wrist, and disappeared into a dark violet cloud.

Roxas located the room where he was to stay easily enough. It was oddly similar to him bedroom back at the ruby palace, yet everything seemed brighter with the white-ivory walls and larger windows. For the most part, he spent his first day as Xion's guest sulking in his bed, worrying for Axel's safety. He sat in the sunbeam by the window and closed his eyes, letting the sun warm his face. _I am with you, watching over you..._ Axel's words echoed in his memory, and he clung to them like an infant clings to a safety blanket, repeating them over and over in his mind until he, unintentionally, dozed off in the sunbeam.

When he opened his eyes again, the sunbeam had shifted and grown almost invisible, tinged with the red hues of sunset. Roxas yawned and smiled, his first thoughts being of Axel. He groggily got to his feet and stretched, yawning a second time. Rest had done him good, so he left his chambers and opted to explore the strange white castle that he was now a guest in.

He didn't get far beyond the first hallway though before he heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to see Xion approaching, a warm smile on her face. "I trust you're getting settled in just fine?"

"Actually, to be truthful, I spent most of the day resting."

"Ah, well, no harm in that. A nice long rest is good for the heart and soul to heal from what you're going through. Now, my friends have prepared supper, would you join us for a meal?"

She began to walk farther down the hallway, most likely towards the dining hall. Roxas hurried to keep pace with her. "Friends? Don't you mean servants?" he questioned.

She shook her head, "No, no, not servants. I do not keep slaves or servants here, it is against my beliefs. That is why I was against the Fire Lord's arrangement with you. All who assist me here are working by choice, and are free to leave this place any time they choose with no repercussions."

"Are you... still against it?" he asked, still following her.

She paused before replying, "Yes, and no. I do wish he would no longer consider you his slave, since clearly the relationship between you two is far beyond that. Still, I understand that you made a lifelong contract with him."

"Yes..." he trailed off. He hadn't really even considered _himself_ a slave in so long. He and Axel had been working in cooperation for long enough now that it hardly seemed as if Axel was his master, and he a slave. Still, he naturally obeyed every request the Fiery One had, and he did not doubt Axel's power over him.

They reached a tall set of obsidian double-doors emblazoned with sapphires and silver symbols that appeared similar to an inverted heart. Xion made a swiping motion with one hand and the doors opened smoothly before them, allowing entrance to what seemed to be the dining hall. While the dining area back home with Axel was always quiet and calm, here there was an assortment of fairy-folk and creatures Roxas had never known existed bustling about, carrying plates and servings of food and ornate silver drinking goblets. The noise and commotion was a bit of a shock at first, considering he'd only kept the company of one for over fifteen years now. Still, it was a pleasant sound, and those creatures and demigods amongst the crowd who resembled humans had wide smiles on their faces.

"Please, be seated, supper is about to begin," Xion said kindly, offering him an open chair. Only then did he focus his gaze on the large, circular crystal dining table, lined with countless high-backed chairs and scattered with place settings. Xion stepped away to seat herself, and Roxas hesitantly took an empty chair.

The ruckus slowly died down, and the various men, women, and other creatures preparing the table found seats of their own, and food was served. An elegant course of rare meats was served first, accompanied by a salad composed of leaves Roxas didn't recognize.

"So, Roxas, my most honored guest," Xion began, speaking in between delicate bites, "I had been told you have a strong heart, but I merely thought the Fiery One was exaggerating. However... I find he was not. Even keeping your company this briefly, I can feel the passion, the kindness, that your heart emits. I have not felt as alive as I do right now in many long years. I believe I now understand why the Fire Lord is so drawn to you."

"Oh..." Roxas felt his cheeks grow hot, and looked down quickly, taking another bite of food.

"I have been observing the two of you," she continued, "Since Axel took you in. And it did not escape my knowledge when you first proclaimed your love for one another. I was wary, I admit. I feared that only trouble would come of it. There are many demi-gods and halflings who have been created due to the love affairs of human and god. From the beginning of creation, the gods and humans have lusted after one another, unavoidably. From what I've witnessed, this ends in heartbreak for one of both parties. Yet never before have I seen any of my fellow deities show such love for a mortal as Axel does for you. And this gives me hope for you both."

"Thank you..." he replied hesitantly, not sure what else to say. Xion smiled softly, but spoke little more for the remainder of the meal, sensing his embarrassment.

After dessert, Roxas slipped away from the dining hall and back to his guest room. He was starting to feel a little more comfortable in this strange white castle, but he still missed his home in the ruby palace, and he couldn't keep himself from worrying about Axel's safety. Had the battle begun already? When would it end? He curled up back in bed with a sense of dread, feeling hopeless not being able to assist his love in such a dangerous time.

* * *

As weeks passed, and finally a month, Roxas and Xion grew closer. Being a goddess with unending knowledge regarding friendship and wisdom, she knew when Roxas did or did not want company, and she almost always knew what to say to comfort him. Though he still missed Axel more than anything, the days grew easier to endure. Still, every evening at dusk, Roxas sat by the window and watched as the sun sank below the horizon, praying that Axel would return to him safely.

"Xion, there is something I must ask of you," he began one day, catching her passing by in the hallway.

She stopped, smiling kindly. "Yes, Roxas?"

"You are a powerful goddess, I respect the affairs of deities, and already in my lifetime I have learned more of the gods than most mortals ever will... however, I beg you to answer me this: how much longer must I be apart from my love? Will he return to me safely? Surely you must know, possessing the powers of wisdom?"

"Roxas..." Xion's brilliant blue eyes lit up, and she touched his arm lightly. "Only the Creator Namine can know of fate and the exact future. All I can tell you is that Axel _will_ return to you, and most likely soon. I have been observing the war, and the final battles are ending as we speak."

"Thank you... You have my utmost gratitude."

"Of course, Roxas."

She continued walking away again, leaving him with a sense of hope to cling to at last. He wandered the halls of the castle in the happiest mood he'd felt since coming there, and that evening, he whispered words of love to the crimson sunset, pleading with Axel to return safely.

* * *

**So, I'm having way too much fun sneaking references and such into this fic. If there's any KH character/event/world you'd like for me to mention in the mythology, go ahead and put it in the reviews and I'll put it in for you if possible :) **


End file.
